


Right For Us

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: As George and Ringo adventure further into the physical part of their relationship for the first time, they discover that a certain thing doesn't feel as good as they expected. They hope that with time they'll adjust to it, but maybe they don't have to. Maybe what needs to adjust is their assumption about the types of things they're "supposed" to enjoy.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Right For Us

There was a lot more trial and error than they expected.

The first time George and Ringo were together, they thought it would be easy—they’d take off their clothes, Ringo would stick it in, and it would be nothing but pleasure from there. In reality, there was hardly any pleasure at all. George was way too nervous and in way too much discomfort to enjoy anything, and Ringo was so worried about hurting George that he pulled out after less than a minute. They were disappointed at first, but ten minutes later when they were peacefully cuddling on the bed and having much more fun than they were before, the disappointment was forgotten.

After a week of waiting and a bit of reassurance, George agreed to attempt it the other way around—as long as Ringo promised to let George know immediately if he was in any kind of pain. It was going better at the beginning, and George was certainly enjoying the sensation, but George’s enjoyment faded when he realized that Ringo wasn’t having much fun. There wasn’t any pain, but there wasn’t much pleasure either.

George tried adjusting his angle to find a position that would feel better to Ringo, but it didn’t seem to make a difference—and George’s frustration got in the way of his own arousal. Even with Ringo wrapping a hand around himself, he could barely keep himself hard. In the end, George managed to finish inside Ringo, but it took another five minutes with George’s mouth before Ringo was able to reach that point himself.

That session left them both feeling a bit confused and inadequate for their partner. They cared about each other so much, they thought they were so right for each other—so why did they suddenly feel so incompatible?

It took a few days of avoiding the topic entirely before George finally admitted that he didn’t want to do it like that again for a while. Ringo was on the same page, thank god. The next few weeks passed by in the comfort of handjobs and blowjobs—acts that they knew they both enjoyed. Both George and Ringo were happy with this arrangement, but neither could shake the feeling that they should be doing more. Those were just supposed to be the opening acts in a larger production, weren’t they?

They tried a bit of experimenting to find a middle ground. But, despite their ever-growing collection of toys, and their attempts at using their tongues on places—and _in_ places—where they never thought a tongue would go, nothing felt nearly as good as what they were already doing. And they couldn’t figure out what the hell they were doing wrong.

Eventually, they decided to try _it_ once more. After several minutes of nervous kissing, George reached for the condom and lube. They both took heavy breaths as George got above Ringo and positioned himself near Ringo’s entrance. It would be fine, they could get through this.

…

…But _why?_

Why the hell were they doing this? Neither of them wanted to.

They had no reason to prove anything to anyone. They weren’t any less in love just because they didn’t enjoy that one, specific thing.

So _fuck it_.

George ripped off the condom and lay down on top of Ringo, kissing him passionately. Ringo was startled at first, but once he realized the change in plan, he wrapped his arms around George and pulled him closer until the full length of their bodies were pressed together. The rush of pleasure that coursed through them as they moved against each other was far better than anything they’d ever felt before.

As they kept rubbing together, as Ringo’s hand made its way between them, and as they kissed each other’s face and neck and chest until they reached their climaxes, they had never felt more content. It didn’t matter that they weren’t doing it the “right” way—they had found what was right for them, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify my use of the phrase "doing it the 'right' way" toward the end of the fic - there's no right way to have sex (hence the use of quotation marks). But some people (not all people) have a misconception that all gay men or bi men enjoy/engage in anal sex, and that's not at all the case. Many men prefer other sexual acts instead. So that was my inspiration for this fic.


End file.
